Trent
Description Trent is Hammie's best friend since preschool. Trent has blonde hair and freckles. First Appearence The first time Trent was ever mentioned in the comic strip was on October 25, 2001. It was the end of a story where Hammie admits to teasing girls in preschool, and says that he and his friend Trent decided to stop. Other Appearences Preschool-Kindergarden The day after Hammie first mentioned him, Trent is mentioned again. Wanda picks up Hammie from preschool and asked him what he learned that day, and Hammie mentions that Trent said the new Batman toy can fly and Jackie Chan can jump over cars. On Saturday, October 7, 2001, Trent makes his first appearence. He and Hammie invented something called "Power Eyes," which are scary-looking eyes that they make at eachother. From February 4, to February 5, 2002, Hammie talks about a glitter fight he and Trent had at preschool. On March 5, 2002, Trent is invited to the MacPherson house. Wanda was pregnant with Wren at the time, so Rhonda had been babysitting the kids, and she let them invite Keesha and Trent over, asking herself "How much harder can it be to watch four kids instead of two?" In the next panel, Zoe and Hammie are waving goodbye and the house is a complete mess, with Rhonda exhausted on the floor. On March 17, 2002 (down, right comic), Hammie tells Wanda that he doesn't want to wear shoes. Trent had told Hammie his idea, that they would go barefoot that day so they could run faster. Wanda, who was annoyed at Hammie's refusal to put his shoes on in March, said sarcastically "What if Trent told you to put mud in your ears and hop around the playground like a babboon?! Would you do it?!" Hammie's reply, "Why? Did you get a note from my teacher or soemthing?," hinted that Trent had, in fact, asked Hammie to do so, and Hammie did put mud in his ears and hop around the playground. On Thursday, April 11, 2002, Hammie blows into his arm and says his friend Trent showed him how to do the trick. On Saturday, March 8, 2003, the MacPherson's are eating dinner, and Hammie mentions a joke Trent made up. Before he was able to tell the joke, Zoe says "Knowing Trent, it's probably something that comes out of the mouth, the nose, or the rear end." to which Hammie replies "You mean you've already heard it?" On Saturday, March 29, 2003, Hammie is invited to Trent's birthday party. Hammie mentions that the party was going to have rock climbing, lazer tag, go-carts, and a huge water balloon fight. By Wednesday, April 2, Hammie is all packed to go to Trent's house. The party is over on Saturday, April 5, when Wanda comes to Trent's house to pick Hammie, Trent makes his first appearence in the story itself. He is in the first panel, standing in the doorway, waving goodbye to Hammie. On October 11, 2003, Hammie and Trent have an entire phone conversation by blowing rasberries at eachother. On December 6, 2003, Hammie talks about a club he and Trent made up called the "Look Out- Here it Comes!" club. Judging by the name, and Wanda handing Darryl a note from the teacher in the last panel, this club was probably involved in bullying or scaring the other kids in Hammie's kindergarden. On Wednesday, January 8, 2004, Hammie wants to share a story about school. Before he starts the story, he says: "But before I tell you, I want you to know that it wasn't my idea. I was just there. And I know it was wrong, and I would never do anything like that myself." -Hammie MacPherson Then, after he says this, he says "So I'm sitting next to Trent at lunch..." And Darryl turns to Wanda to say "Why do all stories about Trent begin with a disclaimer?" On Monday, May 10, 2004, Hammie says that he is packing for a sleepover at Trent's house. This would be Hammie's second sleepover at Trent's, his first being Trent's party. Hammie mentions that he and Trent will be doing "secret stuff," but if he told Zoe (who was really spying for Wanda) his plans, they wouldn't be secret anymore. Like the birthday story, Trent only made one appearence, which was on Friday, May 14, when he and Hammie are walking away (to Trent's house) in the second panel. First Grade On Thursday, December 29, 2005, Wanda says that Trent can stay at their house the rest of the day. This was part of the "Things You Regret Saying Almost As Soon As You Say Them" batch of strips, and the regret Wanda was about to have would be because Trent brought a bunch of tools with him, such as a hammer, a screwdriver, and cymbals. On January 9, 2006, Trent and Hammie are on the phone with eachother, and they want to know if Trent could sleep over at Hammie's house, since Hammie stayed at Trent's house. Trent probably did not stay at Hammie's house, however, since the next day Trent was not at Hammie's house. Trent made some more appearences on September 25 in 2005, October 11 and 19 in 2006, and February 8 in 2008. On Friday, March 14, 2008, Wanda brings Hammie to a music store, since he wants to take ukelele lessons. The store owner asks Hammie if he's had experience playing a ukelele before, and Hammie mentions that Trent had a ukelele that a squirrel crawled in and died. On Friday, January 16, 2009, Trent brought a pregnant garter snake to Hammie's house, and they lost it. And on June 21, Hammie and Trent were playing tag at Hammie's house. His latest appearence was on Sunday, September 26, 2010, when Hammie comes home with his hair messed up and mud on his clothes. Hammie said that he and Trent rode their bikes up Deadman's Hill, when they purpously slipped on the rain from the night before, going "a million miles an hour" as Hammie claims, and falling into a huge puddle. Category:males Category:children Category:Characters Category:Hammie's friends